Stradivarius
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [AU/AkaKuro]. Sepucuk surat, lekukan lurik kayu biola dan sonata musim dingin. Didedikasikan untuk challenge ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA.


_Menggigil, kebekuan yang menggigil menyeruak di antara lapisan salju,_

_Angin yang menusuk,_

_Berhembus kian kemari memaku kaki dingin seorang manusia,_

_Gigi-gigi bergemeletuk di tengah kebekuan yang semakin terasa,_

[L'Inverno – Allegro non molto]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Stradivarius**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Stradivarius © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Casts : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata Kouki**

**Slash/ AU/ Didedikasikan untuk **_**challenge**_** ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA dari Ambudaff**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu awalnya sunyi senyap. Gelap, lalu menjadi remang berkat cahaya bulan yang menyelinap masuk melalui sela gorden. Sunyi dan hening. Jika ada suara yang tertangkap gendang telinga, maka itu adalah suara angin malam yang menggelitik ranting pohon di luar sana. Hanya ada kehampaan di dalamnya. Perasaan itu juga yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

Duduk terpekur di atas sofa, ia memandang nanar sekeliling. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terpantul dalam bola matanya. Kosong. Dirinya adalah satu-satunya entitas yang bernaung di sana, bersama dengan lekukan lurik kayu yang terdekap erat fabrik kemejanya. Sebuah amplop beraroma _vanilla _tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka. Sementara lembaran kertas dengan wangi senada yang disinyalir sebagai isi amplop itu teronggok begitu saja di atas sofa—tepat di sampingnya.

Aroma _vanilla_, yang selalu menjadi favorit pemuda itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya mulai berpendar ke tiap-tiap sudut. Televisi yang berada tak jauh dari sofa menjadi sumbernya. Tampaknya, piranti audiovisual itu telah selesai memproses sesuatu yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam _video player_, beberapa saat sebelum ia memilih untuk menenangkan diri di atas sofa—walaupun pada kenyataannya, ia tak bisa benar-benar tenang.

Terutama setelah melahap habis goresan tinta yang terangkum padat dalam dua lembar kertas itu. Jika bukan karena permohonan saudara tiri si pemuda penggila _vanilla_ yang nekat bersujud di depan kakinya, mungkin ia takkan sudi untuk menyentuh, apalagi membacanya. Bukan, ia bukannya marah atau benci. Untuk apa membenci orang yang sudah mati?

"_I-ini...untuk diserahkan pada do-dokter Akashi. Adikku ingin..anda membacanya." _

Suara memohon belas kasihan bernada gugup itu masih menggaung secara monoton dalam kepalanya. Terus-menerus mengalir tanpa jeda. Untuk ukuran dokter bertangan dingin seperti dirinya, mengabaikan permohonan macam itu tentu saja bukan perkara yang sulit. Tapi sialnya, pemuda gugup yang mengaku sebagai saudara tiri itu nekat bersujud di depan kakinya. Bahkan menangis, memaksa dirinya untuk segera takluk pada perasaan iba.

Tadinya pemuda bersurai merah itu berniat untuk pergi, menjauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan_nya_, sebelum ia terjerumus semakin dalam pada jurang penyesalan, atau yang lebih parah...

_Perasaan kehilangan_, yang entah sejak kapan menggerogoti relung hatinya. Merangsek keluar secara paksa seolah meminta pengakuan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut dalam remang. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu lemah. Sejak kapan hatinya berubah menjadi begini lunak? Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang sembarangan. Di usianya yang masih begitu muda, ia telah berhasil mencicipi kesuksesan yang belum tentu bisa dinikmati semua orang. Tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya, pemuda itu telah memiliki segalanya sejak lahir. Tidak butuh usaha keras untuk bisa mengenyam pendidikan dokter di universitas elit, Seijuurou justru berhasil lulus sebelum batas waktu yang ditargetkan, dengan indeks kumulatif sempurna pula.

Takdir sebagai seorang dokter spesialis tampaknya memang telah dialamatkan padanya. Sehingga di sinilah ia berada sekarang, masuk dalam jajaran ahli spesialis saraf dalam rumah sakit ternama. Tak ada yang tak mengenal namanya.

Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai dokter spesialis saraf yang jenius. Kemampuannya tak hanya mengundang decak kagum para juniornya, tapi juga membakar rasa iri senior-seniornya. Singkat kata, ia sempurna.

Tapi, seperti koin yang memiliki dua mata sisi, apa yang tampak di luar belum tentu serupa dengan yang tak terlihat oleh mata.

Tak ada gading yang tak retak, begitu pula _image_ keluarga bahagia yang seolah kuat melekat. Seijuurou justru menjadi korban keegoisan orang tuanya. Melimpahnya harta memang membutakan mata. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai begitu saja setelah skandal perselingkuhan yang dilakukan diam-diam oleh sang ayah. Ibunya nekat pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Hari-hari berikutnya bagaikan neraka. Wanita kurang ajar yang menjadi simpanan ayahnya masuk begitu saja tanpa persetujuan darinya. Alih-alih menggantikan posisi Ibunya, Seijuurou kecil melihat jelas rencana licik terpendam si wanita yang bermaksud menguasai harta ayahnya. Tapi toh, Seijuurou tak peduli. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian telah menjadikan dirinya tak mengenal arti dua kata itu. Hatinya telah mendingin dan kebal. Tak sembarangan orang bisa mengetuk pintu hatinya, apalagi mengorek isinya.

Dirinya yang sekarang hanya tersusun oleh ambisi. Ia tak mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan mendendam pada sang ayah yang tak pernah memberikannya pelukan hangat sejak lahir. Menunjukkan bukti bahwa dirinya dapat bertahan hidup merupakan balasan yang dianggapnya telak untuk membalas perlakuan ayahnya selama ini.

Sejak kecil, tekadnya untuk lepas dari lingkupan sang ayah telah tertanam kuat. Dan ia telah berhasil membuktikannya. Semenjak diakui sebagai dokter handal, ia tak lagi tinggal dengan ayahnya. Ia juga tak berminat untuk mengetahui apapun tentang ayahnya, maupun wanita simpanan yang mungkin sudah jadi gelandangan di luar sana.

Akashi Seijuurou kini hanya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, semua berubah ketika ia bertemu pemuda itu. Air yang mendidih suatu saat akan mendingin. Begitu pula dengan batu yang terus tertimpa air hujan, suatu saat tentu akan berlubang.

Kuroko Tetsuya—nama pemuda itu—telah mengubah cara pandang hidupnya yang selama ini kaku dan apatis, juga mengajarkannya akan sesuatu yang belum pernah dikenalnya selama ini. Perasaan hangat yang baru akan ia ketahui pada akhirnya sebagai; cinta.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Akashi."

Seijuurou terperanjat. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya begitu mendapati suara yang amat ia kenal menggema begitu jelas.

_Tetsuya_...

Tetsuya ada di sana, memanggil namanya dari dalam kungkungan kaca. Tersenyum, walaupun dengan suara tertahan yang nyaris habis dan wajah yang pucat. Tersenyum, walaupun harus menggunakan topi rajut untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang tinggal beberapa helai. Tapi binar semangat itu masih tampak jelas tergambar dalam bola matanya. Semangat untuk hidup masih menguar begitu kentara dari kedua iris biru langitnya.

_Tetsuya._..

"Jika dokter melihat rekaman ini, mungkin saya..." Jeda sesaat, hingga helaan nafas panjang terdengar. "...Sudah pergi ke negeri dongeng seperti yang sering diceritakan mendiang Ibu saat saya kecil dulu." Masih berusaha untuk tersenyum, pemuda berkulit pucat itu memeluk erat instrumen kayu berlekuk yang menjadi favoritnya.

Benda itulah yang kini ada dalam dekapan Seijuurou sekarang. Biola kesayangan Tetsuya.

Stradivarius**(1).**

Seijuurou mendecih, lagaknya seperti merasa kecolongan. Jadi, rekaman ini adalah pesan terakhir dari Tetsuya untuknya, huh?

Video rekaman yang turut disertakan bersama dengan amplop berwarna biru itu rupanya berisi rekaman ini. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi suara pemuda yang sudah tak bisa didengarnya lagi sejak kemarin itu telah menerbitkan setitik perasaan rindu. Sulit bagi Seijuurou untuk mengakui, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia benar-benar merindukan suara lembut itu.

Tiga bulan terakhir ini bisa jadi merupakan masa-masa paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Seijuurou, sebelum akhirnya tangan Tuhan mengandaskan semuanya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun memori yang dapat dikenang semaunya.

Sebelum akhirnya jiwa Tetsuya terenggut, darinya...

Suara Tetsuya yang berusaha memanggil namanya dengan formal memang membangkitkan rasa rindunya. Meski di sisi lain tak ubahnya seperti mata pisau yang sanggup mencerabut hati. Ada rasa penyesalan terbit kemudian dalam berbagai macam arti.

Yang pertama, kegagalannya dalam menyelamatkan nyawa pemuda itu telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai dokter. Sungguh tamparan telak bagi seorang dokter yang disebut-sebut jenius. Andai saja ia mampu melawan arus takdir dan membebaskan Tetsuya dari jeratan kematian. Atau setidaknya, membiarkan pemuda itu menghirup udara sedikit lebih lama dari batas usia yang seharusnya.

Yang kedua, tiga bulan yang telah mereka lalui bersama tampaknya masih belum cukup bagi Seijuurou untuk menciptakan lebih banyak kenangan dengan pemuda itu. Andai saja Seijuurou mau mendengarkan suara hati yang ia paksa pendam bertubi-tubi, mungkin saja saat ini foto Tetsuya sudah tersimpan dengan rapi dalam buku agenda yang selalu ia bawa.

Cukup. Segala macam pernyataan berwujud _andai saja_ itu mungkin sanggup membunuhnya saat itu juga, bagaikan _guillotine_ yang mampu memenggal kepala pendusta sekali tebas.

Seijuurou selalu bersikap dingin dan jarang memberi sapaan hangat. Pemuda itu masih betah mempertahankan hubungan keduanya sebagai hubungan profesional antara dokter dan pasiennya, tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk keluar dari teritori itu. Tak sedikitpun.

Karena memang pada awalnya, Seijuurou yakin dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Tetsuya.

Tanpa pernah ia ketahui, bahwa penyesalan karena tidak melanjutkan hubungan profesional ini menjadi hubungan yang lebih emosional akan muncul di kemudian hari.

Pada akhirnya, jiwanya yang sentimental mulai menjerit—kehilangan.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf. Karena saya pasti sudah mengganggu waktu anda yang berharga, bukan? Tapi, saya mohon. Sebentar saja, saya ingin dokter Akashi mendengarkan ini."

_Tetsuya ada di sana, berbicara dengan ringan. Seolah tanpa beban._

Bola mata heterokromatik Seijuurou mengikuti arah gerakan iris biru langit Tetsuya. Pemuda itu seolah tak berkedip ketika Tetsuya mulai membebankan sang Stradivarius di atas pundak kirinya, dan mulai menyandingkan dawainya dengan senar penggesek di tangan kanannya.

"Akhirnya saya bisa memainkan lagu ini. Lagu yang saya ingin dokter untuk mendengarnya."

Ya, Seijuurou ingat itu. Tetsuya pernah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu menggunakan instrumen favoritnya ketika hendak menjalani kemoterapi terjadwal. Seijuurou masih ingat bagaimana Tetsuya begitu menggebu saat mengutarakannya, sementara dirinya hanya mampu menanggapinya dengan "Oh".

Detik berikutnya, suara gesekan dawai mulai menggema. Getarannya seolah merambati setiap serat kayu dalam Stradivarius yang tengah didekap Seijuurou.

Perasaan keduanya seolah terkoneksi, dengan tubuh biola itu sebagai jembatan di antara keduanya.

"_Saya menyukai sonata ini dan selalu berharap bisa memainkannya dengan biola kesayangan saya."_

Mungkin orang-orang yang menyanjungnya sebagai dokter yang hebat takkan menyangka jika pemuda ini cukup awam tentang musik, terutama musik klasik. Dan rasa penasaran telah mendorongnya untuk berselancar di dunia maya, mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang lagu yang begitu membangkitkan semangat Tetsuya yang sempat meredup itu.

Suara gesekan _string_ yang tinggi mengawali potongan sonata berdurasi hampir empat menit itu. Salah satu _concerto_ dari Empat Musim**(2)** karya Vivaldi yang terkenal menggaung dengan begitu lembut, menyentak, dan menghanyutkan. Sonata yang menjadi favorit Tetsuya adalah _concerto_ Musim Dingin**(3)** bagian pertama, _allegro non molto_. Begitu yang Seijuurou dapatkan dari hasil pencariannya di internet beberapa waktu lalu.

_**Kepada yang saya kagumi, dokter Akashi Seijuurou**__._

Ingatan Seijuurou akan isi surat itu kembali mengalir begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan nada demi nada yang dihasilkan dalam bagian awal _allegro non molto_ itu.

_**Mungkin anda tidak mengetahuinya, tapi anda telah menjadi sumber semangat saya untuk terus bertahan. Saya sangat bersyukur dapat dipertemukan dengan anda di penghujung sisa usia yang saya miliki**__._

Seijuurou juga merasakan hal yang sama—sekarang.

_**Saya akan menceritakan sedikit rahasia, tapi dokter Akashi harus berjanji untuk tidak marah ataupun memarahi mereka. Jika anda tak menepati janji anda untuk tidak marah, saya takkan segan-segan menghantui anda. **_

Cih, apakah itu artinya Tetsuya telah meramal kematiannya sendiri?

_**Perawat yang selalu memberikan saya obat berkata, dokter Akashi adalah orang yang kaku, cuek, tak ramah, dan menyebalkan. Makanya pantas tak ada yang mau dengannya. Usia nyaris kepala tiga masih betah melajang. Mungkin dokter lebih senang menikah dengan lembaran rekam medik yang setiap hari bertebaran di atas meja. Ah, sungguh hidup yang monoton dan membosankan.**_

Seijuurou ingin tertawa. Mengapa ia harus marah? Toh apa yang dikatakan benar adanya. Dan ia merasa tak masalah dengan itu.

_**Saya juga berpendapat yang sama. Dokter Akashi adalah dokter menyebalkan yang tak sekalipun memberikan senyuman ramah pada pasiennya! Masa' saya lebih sering melihat punggungnya ketimbang wajahnya?**_

Tapi beberapa hari terakhir, Seijuurou lebih sering melirik pemuda itu diam-diam. Sewaktu Tetsuya masih ada.

_**Saya mungkin jarang melihat wajah anda yang tersenyum. Sehingga saya juga tak bisa bilang anda tampan. Tapi, saya dapat melihat apa yang tidak mereka lihat. Pada koin yang memiliki dua sisi, apa yang terukir pada setiap sisinya tidaklah sama. Mungkin di luar, mereka melihat dokter Akashi sebagai dokter yang menyebalkan. Tapi di dalamnya, anda adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Oh, jangan anda kira saya tidak tahu. Anda pernah menuntun pasien lansia menaiki tangga sebelum menuju lift. Mana mungkin orang yang dingin akan peduli?**_

Seijuurou masih merasa takjub. Bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya mengetahui hal itu?

_**Anda bagaikan kutub magnet yang menarik saya untuk mendekat. Saya tak lelah memandang punggung anda sekalipun anda menyembunyikan wajah. Saya tak lelah menanti anda datang sekalipun anda hanya datang beberapa menit. Saya tak lelah mendengarkan anda sekalipun anda hanya bicara hal yang tak menyenangkan perihal penyakit saya. Ah, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara Tuhan untuk mempertemukan saya dengan anda, melalui tumor yang bersarang di dalam kepala ini.**_

_Glioblastoma Multiforme_**(4)**. Itulah nama penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa Tetsuya. Merupakan jenis tumor otak yang paling ganas dengan tingkat penyembuhan yang relatif kecil. Tidak ada margin yang jelas pada daerah yang mengandung sel tumor, ditambah dengan penyebaran sel tumor yang cukup cepat menjadikan penyakit ini mematikan. Tindakan bedah saja tidak cukup untuk memangkas sel tumor. Penatalaksanaan lainnya hanya bergantung pada radioterapi dan kemoterapi. Tapi, ada satu masalah fatal pada kasus yang tengah dialami Tetsuya.

_**Saya tahu harapan hidup saya sedemikian kecil sejak mendapati tubuh saya tak merespon obat dengan baik. Tubuh saya menjadi semakin lemah. Frekwensi sakit kepala semakin menjadi-jadi. Yang paling mengerikan adalah kejang sewaktu-waktu. Beruntung saya masih bisa menulis surat ini sebelum kejang datang menyerang. Sekalipun...sebagian tubuh saya mulai mati rasa.**_

Resistensi obat.

Progresivitas sel tumor ternyata lebih ganas dibandingkan dugaan. Membuat Temozolomide**(5)** yang digunakan sebagai obat dalam kemoterapi mengalami resistensi. Kekambuhan kembali terjadi. Harapan hidup menjadi semakin kecil. Sehebat apapun Akashi Seijuurou, waktu untuk terjadinya resistensi obat adalah hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia prediksikan, meskipun selalu ada kemungkinan bagi obat untuk mengalami resistensi.

_**Dulu saya berpikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil. Tuhan mengambil apa yang saya miliki. Ibu saya pergi untuk selamanya sebelum saya genap sepuluh tahun. Ayah menikah lagi dan punya anak bawaan. Ditambah kenyataan buruk bahwa ada pembunuh dalam kepala saya. Seperti bom waktu, sel-sel pembunuh itu bisa meledak kapan saja dan mengambil nyawa saya dalam satu kedipan mata. Jujur saja saat itu saya berada dalam titik terendah hidup saya. Terpikir oleh saya untuk bersahabat dengan sel pembunuh ini, sehingga saya bisa pergi ke tempat Ibu lebih cepat.**_

"_Dokter! To-tolong, adik saya...!"_

Masih segar dalam ingatan Seijuurou ketika kali pertama Tetsuya datang ke hadapannya, dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri setelah mengalami serangan kejang bertubi-tubi. Saudara tirinyalah yang membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tepat tengah malam saat hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo.

Takdir seolah memerintahkan mereka untuk bertemu. Hari itu entah mengapa, Seijuurou ingin menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam di rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh yang menurun akibat flu ringan karena hujan sering turun mengguyur tiba-tiba.

Kalau saja Seijuurou tidak memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, mungkin ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda cantik berkulit pucat itu, lalu mencecap tiga bulan kebersamaan yang singkat selama menjadi dokter penanggung jawabnya. Seijuurou mendiagnosa, melakukan pemeriksaan pendukung lainnya, hingga mendampingi Tetsuya saat melakukan radioterapi.

Apa yang mendorong Seijuurou berbuat sejauh ini? Entah. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sendiri juga tak tahu jawabannya.

_**Tapi, pada akhirnya saya sadar. Bahwa keinginan untuk mati begitu saja cukuplah egois. Saya hanya memandang diri saya sendiri, karena tak sanggup meratapi nasib buruk yang sudah digariskan sedemikian rupa. Hidup dengan pembunuh yang bersarang dalam kepala tentu bukan pilihan. Tapi, bertahan hidup adalah pilihan. Saya bersyukur Kouki-kun mau menemani saya melewati masa-masa sulit ini. Ia menyayangi saya, layaknya saudara sekalipun tak ada hubungan darah.**_

Ada satu kejadian unik yang masih Seijuurou ingat sampai sekarang.

Melalui anamnesa**(6)** yang juga ia lakukan dengan Furihata Kouki—saudara tiri Tetsuya—Seijuurou baru mendapati fakta bahwa Tetsuya berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi, pasiennya itu menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Seijuurou untuk mendiami ruang rawat inap mewah yang diperuntukkan bagi pasien mampu seperti dirinya.

"_Tidak, saya tidak mau. Saya cukup tidur di kamar yang biasa saja. Saya bukan putri dalam negeri dongeng yang terkurung dalam benteng. Terima kasih."_

Nyaris saja Seijuurou lepas kontrol dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi pucat itu, kalau saja Seijuurou tidak ingat bahwa pasiennya baru saja pulih dari serangan kejang. Seijuurou masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Tetsuya saat mengutarakannya. Nada humor terselip di dalamnya walau terbungkus rapi oleh ekspresi datar. Lagipula, apa korelasi antara kamar mewah dengan benteng, huh?

Sonata musim dingin yang dimainkan Tetsuya semakin bergulir, memasuki bagian tengah. Ingatan Seijuurou semakin mengalir jauh ke belakang.

"_Di dunia ini, satu-satunya yang saya miliki hanya Kouki-kun dan Sei-kun."_

"_Ah, tak biasanya kau memanggil namaku seperti itu, Tetsuya."_

"_Bukan, maksud saya Sei-kun yang ini."_

Seijuurou masih ingat bagaimana kali pertama Tetsuya menunjukkan biola kesayangannya, yang entah kenapa diberi nama yang sama dengannya.

"_Stradivarius, ya? Biola mahal dan tak banyak orang bisa mendapatkannya."_

"_Dokter Akashi tahu banyak tentang musik rupanya."_

Tidak, sebenarnya Seijuurou sudah tahu lebih dulu bahkan sebelum Tetsuya menunjukkannya. Semua ini karena Furihata Kouki selalu bercerita banyak tentang Tetsuya bahkan tanpa diminta.

"_Kenapa namanya harus Sei-kun?"_

"_Lebih mudah untuk disebutkan dibanding Akashi Seijuurou-kun."_

"_Jadi kau memberi nama biola itu dengan namaku?"_

"_Saya tidak bilang begitu, dokter."_

Untuk saat ini, bolehkah Seijuurou percaya bahwa nama yang disematkan pada biola legendaris itu memang namanya?

_**Semua berubah sejak saya bertemu dokter Akashi. Di balik sikap anda yang tak ramah, ada setitik perhatian yang bisa saya rasakan. Bagaimana anda berjuang untuk membuat saya tetap hidup telah membuat saya bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menghirup udara. Meski saya tahu, ini takkan berlangsung lama. Oleh karena itu, sebelum saya pergi sewaktu-waktu nanti, saya ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan egois, dan saya akan memaksa dokter untuk melakukannya.**_

Bola mata Seijuurou bergulir, kembali memandangi Stradivarius yang tengah berada dalam dekapan. Jiwa Tetsuya—bisa ia rasakan berdenyut di dalamnya.

Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu menjadi hari yang paling berat dalam hidup Seijuurou.

Bagi seorang dokter, kematian pasiennya tentu merupakan hal yang tak diharapkan. Termasuk bagi Seijuurou sendiri. Selama berkarir menyelami berbagai macam kasus penyakit di bidang saraf, tak sedikit pasiennya yang meregang nyawa akibat progresivitas penyakit. Namun, semua menjadi berbeda ketika malaikat kematian mencabut nyawa Tetsuya—tepat di hadapannya.

Setelah mengalami masalah resistensi dengan obat pertama, Tetsuya direncanakan untuk menjalani terapi dengan obat berikutnya. Sayang, takdir berkehendak lain. Tetsuya tak mampu bertahan dari serangan kejang yang frekwensinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah dengan komplikasi lain sebagai akibat dari progresivitas tumor.

Tetsuya meregang nyawa di usianya yang masih begitu muda.

Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan Seijuurou saat itu. Selain rasa penyesalan yang menghujam sedemikian dalam dan rasa pedih kehilangan. Kematian Tetsuya berbeda dengan kematian pasiennya yang lain. Sebagian dirinya terasa hilang tak berbekas bersamaan dengan nafas terakhir yang dihembuskan Tetsuya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menapak tidur abadinya dengan tersenyum penuh damai, dalam pelukan Furihata Kouki, saudara tirinya.

Furihata menangis meraung-raung menyadari tubuh lemah itu tak lagi bernyawa.

Sementara Seijuurou hanya berdiri mematung di pinggir ranjang. Tak mampu bergerak sejengkal pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hanya terpaku pasrah pada pemandangan yang menyayat hati di depannya. Tangisan Furihata, senyuman dalam wajah pucat tak bernyawa, dan biola yang teronggok begitu saja di sisi ranjang menjadi pemandangan yang tak ingin diingat Seijuurou lagi.

Pemuda cantik itu telah pergi.

Dan alunan melodi Musim Dingin bagian pertama yang dimainkan Tetsuya dalam rekaman itu telah mencapai bagian akhir. Seperti ingatan Seijuurou yang terus berputar ketika meniti surat terakhir dari Tetsuya hingga ke larik penghabisan.

_**Saya sudah tak punya siapa-siapa untuk ditinggali kenangan. Ayah sudah pergi menyusul Ibu. Saya tak mau membebani kakak tiri saya, Kouki-kun. Oleh karena itu, tolong kabulkanlah permintaan egois saya yang terakhir. Stradivarius ini, Sei-kun, adalah curahan perasaan dan cinta saya. Saya ingin anda memilikinya. Karena saya yakin, anda akan bisa menjaganya. Stradivarius saya berada di tangan yang tepat jika anda yang memilikinya. Mungkin sonata Musim Dingin adalah favorit saya, tapi kehadiran dokter telah membuat hari-hari terakhir saya menjadi lebih hangat. **_

_Tetsuya, benarkah itu?_

_Benarkah aku telah menjadi salah satu alasanmu untuk bahagia di sisa umurmu?_

_**Anda adalah musim semi bagi saya. **_

Lagi, air mata mulai mengalir. Bolehkah Seijuurou juga menganggap hal yang sama? Bahwa Tetsuya juga adalah musim semi yang telah menghangatkan hatinya yang sempat beku?

Stradivarius dalam dekapan menjadi saksi Seijuurou yang terisak dalam diam.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cerita singkat yang terinspirasi dari perjalanan enam minggu di stase Saraf ini saya persembahkan untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta<em>

**Glossarium :**

**(1)Stradivarius :** sebutan bagi instrumen yang dibuat oleh _luthier_ dan pengrajin instrumen berdawai ternama, Antonio Stradivari. Bentuk latin dari namanya, Stradivarius, sering digunakan untuk menyebut alat-alat buatannya.

**(2)Empat Musim : **atau disebut juga _Le quattro stagioni_ dalam bahasa Italia adalah set dari 4 konserto biola dari Antonio Vivaldi yang dibuat pada tahun 1723. Empat Musim adalah karya Vivaldi yang paling terkenal dan paling disukai. Terdiri atas empat konser dengan satu nama musim pada setiap konsernya, yakni musim panas, musim semi, musim gugur dan musim dingin.

**(3)Musim Dingin : **salah satu konserto dari Empat Musim Vivaldi—dalam bahasa Italia disebut _L'inverno_—yang secara keseluruhan terdiri atas tiga bagian dengan total durasi hampir sepuluh menit, yakni _allegro non molto_, _largo_, dan _allegro_.

**(4)Glioblastoma Multiforme : **jenis penyakit keganasan yang paling sering menginvasi sel glia dalam otak. Gejala yang sering tampak antara lain defisiensi status neurologis seperti kelemahan saraf motorik, sakit kepala, peningkatan tekanan intrakranial termasuk nyeri kepala, mual, muntah ataupun gangguan fungsi kognitif, juga kejang. Kausa GBM masih belum jelas, faktor genetik menjadi penyebab utama, di samping trauma kepala. Sementara radiasi telepon genggam masih menjadi kausa yang kontroversial. GBM dapat menyerang tanpa ada batasan usia, namun prevalensi tertinggi berada pada usia 45 hingga 70 tahun, dengan rasio 3 : 2 untuk laki-laki dan wanita. Prognosis tidak begitu baik, dengan masa hidup rata-rata kurang dari 3 bulan pada 50% pasien.

**(5)Temozolomide : **salah satu jenis obat dari golongan _alkylating agent_ yang digunakan dalam kemoterapi pada kasus GBM. Terdapat dua macam bentuk sediaan, kapsul dan suntik.

**(6)Anamnesa : **Usaha yang dilakukan klinisi untuk mengumpulkan data, bisa dilakukan terhadap pasien atau keluarga pasien.


End file.
